Incandescence
by bertiebert
Summary: Sadik knows that Gupta is someone who occasionally needs reassurance and he's happy to deal it out in any way he sees fit.


**While reading a Turkey/Canada fic, I developed a love for Turkey/Egypt and now I'm hooked. (And I don't care if my OTP list is steadily growing to something startlingly large.) I hope you like it! As always, tell me your thoughts because it makes my day to get the e-mail with your review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Incandescence<strong>_

Under the strong Mediterranean sun, Gupta smiled when he felt large hands curl around his hips. His body was drawn backwards against a strong chest, and he let his head fall back onto a shoulder.

"You are wearing far too much clothing," Sadik murmured in his ear, nipping gently before soothing the red mark with his tongue. "Come inside."

Gupta let himself be led into the cool home that sat on the shore. The entire interior of the house was jewel tones and bright blue accents. It had become a second home to Gupta since he and Sadik had began their relationship. He felt just as at home in Istanbul as he did in Cairo. Sadik had made sure he had everything he could ever need whenever he visited Turkey. "I want you to be comfortable when you come see me," he'd said what seemed like forever ago when they'd gotten serious about seeing each other.

"_Sevgilim,_ you seem tense. Is something the matter?" Sadik asked, removing Gupta's keffiyeh and carding his fingers through the short hair.

"No, nothing's the matter. I'm just thinking," Gupta assured him, leaning up to kiss Sadik softly on the mouth. He stole the mask off Sadik's face, smiling victoriously and setting it down on the table just inside the door.

"Well, I don't want you to be thinking. I just want you to relax and let me take care of you. You did just get off of a plane." Sadik's hands ventured underneath Gupta's uniform shirt, palming the warm skin and making the smaller man gasp softly.

"It was only a two hour flight, Sadik. I'm fine, I promise." Gupta let Sadik draw him in, smiling when tender kisses were pressed to his face.

"If you're sure." Sadik pressed Gupta impossibly closer, suckling a few wet kisses on his jaw. "How do you feel about breaking in my new sheets? They're _silk_."

Gupta laughed quietly, loving how insatiable his lover was. "I'd love to."

_The sheets really are nice_, Gupta decided as he was sprawled out on the bed. They slid smoothly against his skin, contrasting with the slightly rough feeling of Sadik's stubble that scratched against his stomach. He gasped sharply when Sadik nipped the inside of his thigh, relaxing as strong hands massaged the muscles in his thighs. His legs fell aside, and he arched off the bed slightly when Sadik's mouth ventured closer to his groin.

"You were just waiting to—ahh—get me in bed, weren't you?" Gupta asked in a voice no louder than a breath.

Sadik chuckled against Gupta's hip, making the younger man whimper and shift on the bed. "Maybe I was. It's your fault you're so _seksi_."

"I don't—Allah—try to be. You just think I am—Sadik!" Gupta let out an unabashedly loud moan when Sadik's tongue pressed against his perineum.

"You're very vocal," Sadik rumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Gupta's thigh. "You're not so shy anymore."

Gupta tried his best to glare at Sadik, but he was panting too hard for it to carry the same venom. His dark green eyes traveled down Sadik's body, finding him still fully clothed. Fighting the blush that threatened to rise, he pushed himself up to sit on the almost overly soft mattress.

"Now who's wearing too many clothes?" He retorted, smiling crookedly and pulling on Sadik's shirt. He kissed the smile that pulled Sadik's lips upward, working the buttons through the holes and finally pushing the shirt off Sadik's shoulders.

"Is that better?" Sadik asked, playfully tackling Gupta back onto the bed and kissing him.

"A little bit. If you could take your pants off, I'd be much happier." Gupta wrapped his legs around Sadik's naked waist, pressing him closer and licking at the older man's lips.

Sadik grinned, pulling away to shed his pants and underwear. Pressing the length of his body to Gupta's, Sadik kissed the man underneath him and delved into the wet heat of his mouth. When Sadik carefully pressed two fingers against Gupta's entrance, the smaller man eagerly spread his legs and kissed back fiercely. The former empire took that as a _yes, yes go on now_ and let his fingers slip inside easily. Gupta pulled away from the kiss, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He whimpered, gasping sharply and arching his back when Sadik's fingertips stroked over his prostate.

"_Oh, oh,_ Allah," he panted, his entire body tensing and relaxing as waves of pleasure lapped at his nerves. "Sadik, I won't last much—_ah_—longer if you don't hurry up."

"Don't worry, _bebek,_ I have quite a bit planned for you tonight. We're in no hurry," Sadik purred, nipping the soft skin of Gupta's shoulder.

Once Gupta could take four of Sadik's fingers easily, the younger man was sucking in desperate breaths and begging Sadik for any kind of release.

"Please, Sadik, just _take me now_," he groaned, his fingers tangling in Sadik's hair and tugging just hard enough to send little jolts of pain.

"Okay, okay, let go of my hair for just a second," he chuckled, reaching for a condom when Gupta released him. He ripped open the foil with his teeth and rolled it on with practiced ease. "Lift your hips up, sweetheart."

With a hand underneath the small of Gupta's back, Sadik pushed gently inside his lover and watched as the Egyptian's head fell back almost automatically. He smiled to himself, loving that he could give Gupta this pleasure and he was the only one that could make him look like that. Settling on his forearms, Sadik guided Gupta's legs up around his waist and sank into him fully. They shivered together at the sensation, and Gupta gave Sadik a lazy smile.

"Just relax," Sadik whispered, smoothing the short hair back and kissing Gupta on the forehead. "Let me take care of you."

Gupta just nodded silently, earning himself a deep kiss as Sadik rocked his hips gently. The slow push-pull they were so accustomed to came back to them instantly and their bodies moved in perfect synchronization. The Egyptian buried his face in Sadik's shoulder as he landed several thrusts squarely to his prostate. Knowing he wouldn't last long, Gupta tried his best to breathe deeply and stave off his orgasm until Sadik was close.

"I want you to come for me, Gupta. Please?" Sadik's soft voice, deep and smooth next to his ear, led Gupta to whimper softly and press his fingertips into Sadik's strong back.

"Come with me," Gupta breathed, not trusting his voice at the moment. He pressed his heels into the small of Sadik's back, simultaneously reaching down to grip the older man's waist.

Sadik grunted out an assent, his hips working hard to bring them both relief. Their moans and soft huffs of breath mixed, until Gupta cried out Sadik's name and Sadik was hugging the smaller man close, quivering with the strain of all his muscles tensing at once. Once they had relaxed and were panting gently, Sadik carefully pulled away from Gupta, sympathizing with the slight wince. He retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom, wetting it with warm water. As he wiped down Gupta's belly, even as it rose and fell, he stroked his fingertips over the lax face. Gupta smiled, kissing the fingertips as they trailed over his lips. After Sadik climbed back in the bed, curling around Gupta almost protectively, they looked at each other and smiled with the rush of endorphins.

"_Seni seviyorum,_" Sadik drawled tiredly, kissing Gupta's cheek.

"_Uhibuk,_" Gupta mumbled, tracing a finger down the bridge of Sadik's nose. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Gupta. That's not what this is supposed to be about," Sadik admonished lightly, cupping his hand around Gupta's cheek.

"I know, but I want to thank you. I was a little upset earlier, because I was thinking of how much you give me when I'm here. And I feel like I don't give you enough in return." The Egyptian wouldn't meet Sadik's eyes, instead focusing on the older man's chest.

"_Bal_, you don't have to give me anything in return. I don't want anything from you except your love. That's enough for me." Sadik kissed Gupta on the forehead, stroking his hair and attempting to coax his gaze upward.

As the hair fell back into place, Gupta shifted closer and nuzzled his head underneath Sadik's chin. "Are you positive?"

Sadik smiled, cradling the base of the smaller man's skull in the palm of his hand. "Yes, I'm absolutely positive."

Gupta's lips pulled up into a smile that Sadik felt against his collarbone. He leaned back, kissing Sadik and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. As long as they were equals and they had everything they could ever need from each other, Gupta had no doubt in his mind that he and Sadik would be perfectly happy for quite a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Sevgilim – _Darling (Turkish)  
><em>Seksi<em> – Sexy (Turkish)  
><em>Allah<em> – God (Arabic)  
><em>Bebek<em> – Baby (Turkish)  
><em>Seni seviyorum – <em>I love you (Turkish)  
><em>Uhibuk – <em>I love you (Arabic)  
><em>Bal<em> – Honey (Turkish)


End file.
